sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 9
This is the 9th episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon This Episode Focuses on Joseph Koopa Plot When his package was delivered, Captain Joseph decided to have a disco party on Bygone, but when Emperor GatorMill and Dr. Eggman found out about the party, They have hatch a diabolical plan to ruin it. Can our heroes stop them? Koopa Disco Fever (The scene starts at Captain Joseph's castle) Captain Joseph: (Sitting on his throne looking at all the princess he met in his past on a frame) Jeez, It's not fun being alone. Mailman: Mail call for Captain Joseph. Captain Joseph: It's here! (Opens up the package) My new "Boogie Your Gems Right Over Here" CD came! (Places the cd in radio and turns it on) Disco Koopa: (Singing) Boogie Your Gems Right Over Here! Jackson Piraka: (knocking on the door) Joseph? Are you in there? Captain Joseph: Come in. Jackson Piraka: (comes in) It's me, Jackson Piraka. Captain Joseph: Jackson, you're just in time. My new cd came in the mail, it's called: "Boogie Your Gems Right Over Here." (Gets an idea lightbulb on his head) I got it! Why don't we have a disco party right here on Bygone? Jackson Piraka: Very well. But I heard that a long time ago, one of the Koopa's has a strange machine called the "Doom Dancer Music Box". (Holds up a picture of the Doom Dancer Music Box) A machine controls anyone to dance no matter how slow or fast you crank, they always follow in different speeds. Just to give you the heads up because the last time someone used it, they have to dance called "Do the Koopa" or something. Captain Joseph: You're right, so just in case Eggman and GatorMill try to crash the party, I'll ask Professor Paul to build some Full Body Build-A-Bot Defenses. Professor? Professor Paul: Yes, Captain? Captain Joseph:: I need you to build some full body robot defenses so GatorMill and Eggman try to ruin my day. Professor Paul: As you wish, Captain. (Heads for his lab and gets to work) (Just then the door knocks) Captain Joseph: Come in. Sonic: (comes in) Hey guys. Captain Joseph: Sonic, I'm so glad you're here. I have decided to have a disco party here on Bygone Island. And to be sure GatorMill and Eggman don't crash the party, I've ask Paul to build Full Body Build-A-Bot Defenses. They'll be scattered around the village for safety party reasons. Jackson Piraka: And also we'll make sure that no other invaders don't crash the party either. Knuckles: Did someone say party? (At GatorMill's Island Fortress) Emperor GatorMill: Party, eh? Well, nobody will wanna dance forever when they're MIND CONTROLLED by my DJ: Olds Cool! (Laughs) (A giant disco ball rolls in and opens revealing Olds Cool who is a disco DJ Gator with shades, and an afro) (Back at Captain Joseph's castle) Captain Joseph: Okay, let's see. Sonic, are the snacks out? Sonic: All of them. Captain Joseph: Check. Tails, Scarlet? How are the decorations coming? "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes